


He'll kill me

by scudeliwu



Series: Hooked [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter, Harry Potter Loves Draco Malfoy, Harry only thinks about Draco, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scudeliwu/pseuds/scudeliwu
Summary: Shit.Why am I doing this again?Draco is going to kill me.Fuck, fuck, fuck.Those were the thoughts running in my head as I walked through the Forbidden Forest towards my inevitable doom.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Hooked [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121279
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	He'll kill me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't sleep after posting the other story, because I came up with that sort of continuation. But you can read it as separate work, too. This time it's not really song inspired (though I listened to "hooked" on repeat again). I'm a little embarrassed, but was eager to post it either way.  
> If you read this as a continuation: there's a rather big time skip between the first and second story.

* * *

_Shit._

_Why am I doing this again?_

_Draco is going to kill me._

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Those were the thoughts running in my head as I walked through the Forbidden Forest towards my inevitable doom.

I was so lost in my thoughts of Draco and how he is going to torture me if I survived I didn’t even notice all the Death Eaters around me. Only when Voldemort himself started to cackle I was focusing on my surroundings.

“Harry Potter! Come to die…” Voldemort sounded almost wondrous, as if he couldn’t believe I was really dumb enough to walk into certain death.

I looked directly in Voldemorts red eyes and shrugged as if to say “Yep, I really am that dumb.” Resigned to my fate I sighed, “Hi, Tom.”

If Voldemort wasn’t a damaged soul in an artificial body his face would be red as a tomato from rage. If he had eyebrows, they would be frowning. Shit, now I was imagining Voldemort red faced with bushy eyebrows. I snorted. That image was going to haunt me.

I barely registered a green light and then I blacked out.

* * *

The next thing I perceived was the scent of earth. Slowly I could hear voices from excited Death Eaters, until Voldemort hushed them.

So far, so good. I was gambling on surviving the killing curse again. The Horcrux inside me was destroyed now. I had faith in Hermiones theory, even when Draco begged me to not take that risk.

Oh, my sweet Draco… He was going to be so mad.

Then I felt a warm, soft hand gently pushing my hair out of my face. The figure was leaning over me and whispered “Does Draco love you?”.

I opened my eyes a crack and recognized the figure as Narcissa Malfoy. I breathed a “yes”. The first time Draco said he loved me was in the bathroom. The second was just before the battle of Hogwarts began.

Draco wasn’t the person to use many words of affection. That made those moments so much more precious. He rather showed his love in the way he kissed me or looked at me while his luscious lips were wrapped around my.. “Oh dear. Then he’s going to kill you.” Narcissa broke me from my reverie.

Yeah, I figured that much. I really didn’t look forward to it. Draco could be more frightening than Molly Weasly. But even angry Draco was the sweetest thing living.

Narcissa then turned to Voldemort and said in a neutral tone “He’s dead”. This statement was followed by shouts of glee. I think I heard Voldie let out a breath of relief. If I didn’t had to play dead I would have scoffed loudly.

Voldemort was just pathetic, really. Couldn’t get it done twice now. And then he lets someone check whether I’m dead. So, he himself doesn’t believe in his magic. How someone so low level could become leader to a bunch of stuck up bigots puzzles me.

Suddenly I’m being picked up and clutched to a trembling chest. I’m in Hagrids arms, whose whole body was shaking with sobs. I wanted to reassure him that I wasn’t dead, but now was not the time.

I tried to figure out what I would do once Voldemort and his fanclub had finished parading their victory. It had to be something grand, something dramatic. Merlin, Draco was really rubbing off on me.

Mmh, what would be catchy? My wand was broken, so I needed something that would give me time to get my hands on a weapon.

Before I could think of a catchphrase the procession stopped. Voldemort gleefully announced my death and chuckled when all Hogwarts students, professors and Order members gasped in shock and some people broke down in tears.

The general grief was interrupted by none other than my Draco, who screeched “HARRY JAMES POTTER, I’LL KILL YOU!”

I watched trough my eye-slids as a fuming blonde strode in my direction. Damn, an angry Draco was hot as fuck. I mean, he was angry a lot. But right now was a whole new level. Draco was livid, he was furious. I stifled a moan. Now was not a good moment to get a stiffy.

Before Draco could reach me though, he was intercepted by Voldemort. “Potter’s already dead. But I appreciate the enthusiasm. I see, you have found the right way again. You will be a valuable asset in my ranks, Draco.” And with those words Voldemort embraced the blonde boy.

What. The. Fuck.

Draco was stiff as a board as Voldemort hugged him. His face flickering from disbelief to disgust to horror.

When Voldemort finally led go, the blonde stumbled shell shocked to his mother. Collapsing in Narcissas arms Draco began to wail. “H-he t-t-touched m-m-me, m-m-motheeeeer. I l-liked this s-shirt.” By now he was full on sobbing. “Now I have to burn it. Mother, please obliviate me.”

Dracos tears broke my frozen state. I felt myself explode.

What. The. Fuck.

How dare Voldemort touch what’s mine? How dare he soil my precious treasure? How dare he make my Draco cry?

My magic swelled and then lashed out. I screamed “What the fuck, Tom? I’ll kill you, you filthy scum!” Before Voldemort could react, I was on him, intend to punch the shit out of that bastard.

But before my fist could connect with Voldemorts not-really-there nose he just dissolved into thin air.

Huh.

That was rather anticlimactic. I guess my magic hit him before I could.

There was stunned silence before the Hogwarts people started to run towards me, congratulating me on being alive and apparently saving the world. I was hugged, my shoulder was clapped on, my hair was ruffled and my cheeks were kissed.

I barely registered all the people ‘cause I was searching for the only person that mattered to me. My green eyes locked with grey ones and I began to run.

When I came to stand before Draco, he grabbed me by the collar and I leaned in, expecting a kiss. But what I got was a slap in the face. And another.

“You listen here, you little shit. I don’t care if you saved the whole fucking wizarding world or that you are the Chosen One. Nothing, absolutely nothing excuses you sacrificing your stupid dumb arse like that!” Draco hissed menacingly in my ear.

He then proceeded to punch his fists into my chest. “How could you – leave me like that! – Fuck the world! – Fuck the prophecy! – You are a fucking teenager! You’re not supposed to have all that fucking responsibility! I told you to let others handle this shit!”

By now Draco just clutched my shirt tightly as if his life depended on it. “I was so scared you wouldn’t come back.”

He began to shake and tears were running down his cheeks. Exhausted from his rant his legs gave up. I scooped him up and held him close. “You broke my heart today, Harry. Don’t you ever play the hero again.”

Finally he kissed me. He poured all the desperation he felt into that kiss, while I tried to reassure him, that we were both alive and safe.

“I promise. I’m never going to leave you again. I’m done with being a hero.” I murmured against his lips.

“A simple promise isn’t going to cut it this time, Harry. I need more than that to trust you on this.” Dracos eyes were hard as steel. I knew, he meant it.

But I meant it to. I really was done being the Chosen One, the saviour. So I said “Is a wedding vow sufficient enough or do you want me take an unbreakable vow?”

The steel melted to the liquid silver I loved to get lost in. “Do you really mean it, Harry? You would marry me?” Draco asked, hope in his voice.

“Of course, love. I want to spent my whole life with you. We can marry right now, if you want.”

Draco sneered, but it was only half-hearted. The blush, that was rising to his ears was giving away, how happy the blonde really was, though. “No, I don’t want to remember our wedding day as the day Voldemort hugged me. And today you’re standing in the spotlight, boy wonder. I want a real wedding, where I’m the center of attention.”

“Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you” I whispered and kissed Dracos temple.

Draco leaned up, bit my lip and then trailed kisses along my jaw. “You know, what I really want right now, Harry?” He licked my ear and I shivered.

“What do you want?”, I asked, my voice raw and husky.

Instead of answering Draco drew me into a filthy kiss and rolled his hips against mine. Moaning I grabbed Dracos perfect arse and squeezed. I instantly grew hard.

Pinching my nipple Draco hissed in my ear “I’m still mad at you.”

“I know. I’m not sorry though, you’re really sexy when you’re mad at me.” I growled back, relishing in the blush that tainted Dracos cheek red.

“But you should stop now, love. There are people watching.” I tried to still Dracos hips, but he kept rutting against my thigh.

“Let’s give them a show then.” Draco gave me a cheeky grin.

“That won’t do, baby. As much as I like to show everyone who you belong to, I rather not share you. I’m the only one who can see you exposed like that.” I said matter of factly.

I then saw Ron and Hermione making their way towards us and promptly apparated me and Draco into my bedroom in Grimmauld Place. I really didn’t want to stop what Draco and I were about to do.

* * *

** Bonus material **

“Potter, did you just apparated us wandlessly?” Draco asked, voice carefully neutral.

“Uhm, uh. I guess, yes.” I answered very eloquently.

“That’s hot as fuck” Draco breathed and jumped me. My arms full of blonde, I vanished our clothing resulting in Draco moaning loudly. “I didn’t know, you could do that.”

“Well, I didn’t know, too. I just do it…” I shrugged.

“Can you conjure lube?” Draco was getting excited. At least he was still focused on the benefits of wandless magic for sex and not interested in the mechanics behind the magic.

“Let me try.” I imagined my finger coated in slick, so I could slip them easily in Dracos ass. As soon as I had formed that thought my fingers were wet. Immediately I got to work, preparing Draco thoroughly.

Normally I would worship his body more, would lick every inch of Draco and suck evidence of my love and desire onto his pale skin. But today I was desperate to get rid off everything that separated us as soon as possible. I needed to feel him, needed to reassure myself that we were alive. I did die today after all.

“Enough, Harry. Please, give it to me. I need you inside me, now”, Draco panted.

“If you want it, then go take it.” I growled.

Eagerly Draco scrambled up and positioned himself into my lap. Trembling with lust he grabbed my dick and moved it to his entrance. Then he sank down and I let out a satisfied sigh. That feeling, being wholly connected with Draco, having no space between us, that was coming home.

It was like our regular sex, but at the same time, it was completely different. Maybe my senses were heightened from the battle like my magic was. Maybe it felt so much more emotional because I died.

All I know is, that I couldn’t care less, why it felt like so much more, because Draco began to move, making pretty noises. I helped, guiding hips up and down. Dracos stamina wasn’t the best, but before he could get too exhausted to move I flipped him over and thrust deliberate slowly into him, trying to convey to him how much I cherished him.

Though at times surprisingly romantic Draco wasn’t one for much softness. “Move, Potter, I’m not a fucking princess” he demanded and tried to spur me on with his feet pushing into my lower back.

Growling increased the speed and hardness of my thrust, leaving Draco mewling under me. “So good, Harry. Just like that” the blonde gasped and arched his back. “I’m so close. Harry, please.”

Shit, I already felt the pleasure pooling, ready to explode. Draco noticed my thrusts becoming erratic and hissed “Don’t you dare stop, Potter. I’m so fucking close.” He slung his arms around my neck and bit my shoulder. I thrust frantically, desperate not to come.

“Oh. Oh, Harry!” Draco screamed, his muscles contracting, pushing me over the edge just as Draco came.

My arms and legs were going limp. Before I could crush Draco under my weight, I rolled onto my back, pulling him into my arms. I tested my magic again, cleaning both of us windlessly.

Draco drew lazy patterns on my chest. “Harry?”

I paused carding my fingers through the soft, blonde locks. “Yes, love?”

“I hate that I love you so much. It hurts.” Draco whispered, voice cracking.

I hummed. “That’s ok. You’re cute like that.” That comment earned an indignant huff.

Chuckling I pulled Draco into a kiss. “I love that you hate to love me because you’re afraid to lose me. But don’t worry, I’m really persistent. You’re not going to get rid of me that easily.”

And really, as if I ever would walk away. Draco was the drug I needed to live, to feel. I was utterly hooked.

The End.


End file.
